Admittance
by Lord Tenthredon
Summary: Sakura has been feeling guilty about how she treated Naruto when they were kids, and now, when they go on a date (at least that's what Naruto calls them), those feelings become a little too much. NaruSaku one-shot


**A/N: Well I decided to do a one-shot, figured I could do that as a break from my long chapters. It's NaruSaku, so if you're not a NaruSaku fan, turn back. Don't post hateful reviews either because you don't like them. I've got some really nasty reviews on some of my older NaruSaku fics simply because I made a fic for the pair. Think about what you say before you post it, because there are some very sensitive people out there. And I don't appreciate anyone being an asshole to me. So unless you actually have REAL criticism or just want to say something NICE about the story, then don't bother reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: Yuppp**

* * *

" _Naruto loves you,"_

Those three words had been plastered in Sakura's mind forever. Every time she was alone with the blonde boy, the memory of Sai's words would echo to the front of her mind, until it was the one thought that consumed her. One of her captains, Yamato, had once told her that he could see that she loved Naruto. Was this true? If it was, the pink-haired kunoichi was certainly blind. She had always contemplated her feelings for Naruto, which had always lingered between love and hate. Ever since Sasuke had departed from Konoha in attempts to seek revenge against Itachi, Sakura had been filled with an indescribable loneliness, and the only thing that had brought her comfort was the smile of her blonde haired partner.

"Sakura, Tsunade-sama has summoned you," said Kakashi, whose voice suddenly broke through her thoughts.

"Oh..Kakai-sensei.. right.. I'll be off," said Sakura, turning on her heel towards the Hokage building. Once she arrived, she twisted the knob on the door and it pushed open with ease. Standing in the room before her were Tsunade and Naruto, both had their gaze trailed on her.

"Ah, Sakura. I have a mission for you and Naruto," said Tsunade, glancing at a paper on her desk.

"What is this mission," asked Sakura, turning her attention towards her sensei. Tsunade lifted the loose leaf paper from her desk and skimmed it thoroughly with her eyes.

"You and Naruto are to escort Shizune to the Land of Earth. She has an associate there who has rare medicinal herbs that we require, and I need you to protect her. The Land of Earth has always been tricky in dealings with the Land of Fire. I don't want her to be caught in any traps. Understood," asked Tsunade.

"Yes," replied Sakura and Naruto.

"Good, you will head out tomorrow," said Tsunade, waving her hand for them to be dismissed. Both members of Team Seven exited the office.

"It's been a while since we've been on a mission together," said Sakura, smiling at Naruto.

"Right. I love spending time with Sakura-chan.. so I'm glad we're going together," said Naruto. Sakura blushed and looked away.

" _He is always so sweet..,"_

"Na—Naruto… W—wait," says Sakura. Naruto stops and turns towards her, his cerulean blue eyes filled with concern.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, walking closer to her.

"I just wanted to say that… I..," she started to say, but stopped herself.

"That you what?" asked Naruto, looking confused.

"That.. I'm glad we are spending time together on the mission," said Sakura, smiling.

"Oh yah," said Naruto, returning her smile. They continued onward in silence, while Sakura stared ahead at Naruto, suddenly caught up in thoughts about him.

 _"He has matured so much… and he's so sweet. The way he moves… His physique.. For some odd reason… I want to be a part of it… but how can I? I'm in love with Sasuke… and Naruto won't accept me for that anyway… but… could I make him?_

"Sakura-chan?" said Naruto, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry Naruto, I just spaced out for a minute," said Sakura, giving him an apologetic look. Naruto smiled at her.

"That's alright… so what should we do before the mission?" asked Naruto, looking over at the pink haired medic walking beside him. Sakura turns to him, a quizzical gaze on her face as she tries to decipher an answer to his question.

"We could go to Ichiraku's, like a tradition, right?" said Sakura, tossing a smile at the cerulean eyed boy. The kitsune boy nodded and continued down the way with his medical accomplice, both giving each other quick side glances, which resulted in blushes from both shinobi. Walking in silence, Sakura found herself wrapped in the thoughts of her blonde friend, and once her mind had probed deep enough, she was thrown back into a memory, and it was one of her favorites.

" _Naruto…please…please bring Sasuke back…you're the only…the only one who can do it," cried a twelve year old Sakura. A twelve year Naruto acknowledged her tears with a solemn gaze, but suddenly smiled and lifted Sakura's face._

"I understand what you're going through Sakura," said Naruto. Those words sliced through Sakura, sharper than the strongest knife.

" _You love Sasuke so much," continued Naruto, looking down at the ground with a mixture of happiness and sorrow echoing in his eyes. That is until he raised his head, smiled at the pink haired kunoichi and gave her his signature thumbs up._

"I promise, that no matter what, I will bring Sasuke back. I promise with my life," said Naruto, giving the kunoichi one last smile before departing into the forest.

"He was in love with me then, and he still did all that, even almost died, so I could be happy… I want to do the same for him…I think"

"Hey, Sakura-chan, we're here," said Naruto, his observant tone breaking into her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," was all Sakura could manage to say. They sat at the stools and waited for Teuchi, the owner, to come take their order.

"Hello kids, welcome back," said Teuchi, giving them his biggest smile. Sakura returned it with a small smile, while Naruto greeted him with a large smile.

"I'll take a large bowl of the spicy ramen, with extra fish cakes," said Naruto, smiling.

"What about you, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, looking over at the kunoichi. Sakura raised her head slightly towards Teuchi.

"I'll take a medium miso ramen," said Sakura, before averting her gaze again. Teuchi nodded and preceded to the back to make their food.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" asked Naruto, his voice cracking with concern. Sakura shrugged, and felt a warm hand clutch hers. She looked down to see the hand of Naruto's in hers.

"Talk to me," he said, giving her a serious look.

"It's just… you do all these things to protect me… and you know I'm in love with Sasuke… and I'm sorry I don't return the feelings! It makes me feel like I'm slowly killing you, like a driving a kunai through your heart and I hate it…I'm so sorry Naruto," cried Sakura, her tears falling, leaving wet spots on her hand along with Naruto's. Naruto averted his gaze for a minute, making Sakura cry harder.

"Yes, Sakura, it does hurt knowing you love Sasuke… but you can't help who you love, and I want to protect you like you want to protect Sasuke… it's okay, believe me," said Naruto, pulling the kunoichi closer to his body. Sakura's body welcomed the warmth of his embrace, and she suddenly had a tight feeling in her stomach. What is this feeling? She identified it as guilt… and she knew what she had to do, something to ease his pain. Slowly, Sakura's free hand traced the lines of Naruto's whiskers, feeling the soft touch of his skin, and she slowly traced her fingers down to his chin, earning a slight gasp from the blonde boy.

"Shhh…" said Sakura, tracing his lips with her finger, before placing hers on the blonde's. The blonde responded with a slight gasp, before giving into the kiss. Sakura's heart seemed to connect with Naruto's, as their lips battled in a war of comfort. Naruto's lips were soft, and tender, and they tasted good. Sakura leaned even more into the kiss, until a loud bang on the table broke them apart.

"Two orders" said Teuchi, placing the food in front of them. Sakura and Naruto both smiled, and nodded, before Teuchi returned the greeting and departed to the back of the stand. Sakura cast a quick side glance at the blonde, and blush started to radiate on her face.

 _"I love you, Naruto"_

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's done :D hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
